


Playing His Role

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M, Smut, Starts off kinda fluffy then gets a teensy bit angsty then it's juuust smut, Sub Roman, dom logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roman has always been confident, powerful, dominant. But in the bedroom, he wishes he could be something else. On a date with Logan, maybe he could finally have that opportunity.





	Playing His Role

**Author's Note:**

> I write Logince smut anonymously it's what I do (apparently)

 

Wringing his hands together nervously, Roman thanked and paid his cab driver, stepping out onto the street. He saw a serious man in a dark blue suit and glasses drumming his fingers on his thigh. He looked up and his face softened in recognition when he saw Roman.

Roman smirked and winked at Logan, chuckling as his boyfriend immediately devolved into a blushing, stuttering mess. He wrapped an arm around Logan, falling into step with him as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Why do you feel the need to embarrass me like that?" Logan asked as he tried to hide his bright red cheeks.

"Because it's adorable," Roman answered playfully.

Their dinner went well, unsurprisingly. They'd been dating for a little while, and had hit it off from the start. Both were undoubtably aware of the elephant in the room. This was usually the time in a relationship where they'd go back to a bedroom and...spend the night together. Roman, however, was stalling.

Overdramatic, strong, conceited, powerful, flirtatious. These were words Roman knew described him perfectly. Every man he'd been with in the past had expected him to take charge in the bedroom, and he'd done so, of course. Such an outgoing man, how was anyone to guess that what really got him going wasn't being in control, no, it was being controlled. Being overpowered and dominated...that was his fantasy. Every relationship he'd been in had ended soon after their first time together. He just wasn't any good at being dominant in bed. He didn't want his relationship with Logan to succumb to the same fate.

Still, when Logan finished his desert, he flashed Roman a grin and said, "Tonight's been great. Do you want to come over to my place and...spend the night?"

How could Roman refuse?

On the dark cab ride home, Roman let his right hand rest confidently on Logan's thigh as his left nervously fiddled with his sleeve.

Once they were in Logan's bedroom, Roman assumed his usual role. He pinned Logan against the wall and roughly kissed him, pulling off his jacket and shirt as Logan fumbled with the zipper of his pants. Once they were undressed, Roman pushed Logan into the bed.

He had to get this right. Be confident. Be demanding. Be dominant. That's what Logan wanted.

Roman was moving on autopilot, just praying he'd get this right and that Logan would stay with him.

"Roman..." He seemed to be liking it. "Roman," Logan repeated, quicker and firmer. "Roman," Logan said forcefully, grabbing Rogan's hands. Roman's eyes adjusted, though his vision was blurred. It was only then he realized he'd been crying. "Roman," Logan murmured, squeezing Roman's hands. "Your hands are shaking, you're crying, what's wrong?"

Roman quickly blinked back his tears.

"Nothing is wrong my love! I-"

"Roman." Logan said sternly. A command. The firmness in his voice made Roman ache, and he decided that he needed to say it, no matter what.

"I apologize my dear." Roman wilted on top of Logan. "I just...I know my personality and bravado would lead you to believe that I am dominant and powerful but, Logan." Roman swallowed nervously. "My dear, sweet, Logan, I just cannot be that for you."

Roman, expecting the worst, was relieved slightly by Logan's calm reaction. He raised an eyebrow and said, "So, if I understand what you're saying, you don't want to be in control?" Roman gave a meek nod. "Would you like me to be in control?" Logan asked. Roman's nod was much more enthusiastic this time, and it made Logan smirk. "Well then why didn't you just say so?"

With a quick move, Logan flipped them over so that he now had Roman pinned to the bed. Immediately the power shift made Roman shudder.

"Let me know if it's too much," Logan whispered sweetly into his ear.

Logan leaned down into Roman's neck, biting and nuzzling at his soft skin. Roman moaned softly, leaning into Logan's lips. Logan gently leaned up, away from Roman. A rush of cool air hit Roman's now exposed skin, and he gasped at the sudden loss of warmth.

"You're so needy for me," Logan mused. He felt Roman's erection stiffen. "You're a needy little slut, aren't you?" Roman's hips bucked up towards Logan, who smirked. "You like being my little slut, don't you?"

Roman was shocked at how well Logan was playing his role. This was definitely what Roman had always needed.

Logan bent back down, kissing and sucking on Roman's chest now, slowly making his way down. For Roman, it was far too slow, but he loved the anticipation. Finally, Logan's hands started to dance around the base of his cock. His tongue joined, and it wasn't long until Roman was quivering.

"Cum for me, slut," Logan growled into his ear. As he said it, Roman released, his eyes rolling back and his fingers and toes curling in pleasure.

"That was the most amazing night I've ever had," he gasped.


End file.
